Draco Malfoy and the Slythering Snake
by IsAnyoneOutThere
Summary: Erm... Read..?
1. Prego

**Hello everyone! This is my new fanfiction centering around Draco Malfoy and his encounter with Nagini for the first time. I don't recall Draco ever speaking Parseltongue...? So.. let's see how this goes. (I can never spell the snake's name, can someone tell me?)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Draco looked around groggily after he woke up. It was Saturday at Hogwarts, and all he had today was a quick quidditch practice and then he had rest of the day all to himself. Perfection.

"Mornin', Draco." Crabbe said. I nod curtly in his general direction and continue down to the Great Hall.

"H-hey Draco!" Crabbe jogged to catch up with me. I turned on my heel sharply around to face him.

"What, Crabbe."

"I- well you see.. I, um."

"Spit it OUT Crabbe you're wasting my time."

"I got someone pregnant." I look at him with disbelief.

"You WHAT?!"

"It was an accident and the con-"

"Oh _shut it_ Crabbe. I _don't care_ about your crazy shagging adventures... Who was it?"

He looked confused for a second and frowned.

"I..I don't remember..?" I resist the urge to slap him.

"Are you telling me your going to be a father and you don't even know who the mother is?"

He looked down at his feet.

"Fuck, Crabbe, who told you this anyway?"

"Indigo..?"

"And you're sure she isn't the pregnant one?"

"She didn't look pregnant."

"How did she know?"

He shrugged. I dismissed it.

"Whatever Crabbe, you're wasting my time."

I walked away without a second glance and had a great breakfast of blueberry scones. I could feel Potter's glare off of my back, so I turned around and flipped him off.

This was going to be a good day.

 **Did ya like it? Did ya did ya did ya?**

 **Tell me about it!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **3**

 **IAOT**


	2. Quidditch

**Draco: Ugh, wait till my fathe-**

 **Me:Nah ah ah, Draco, you promised, remember?**

 **Draco: -snarls-**

 **Me: -intense staring contest- -whispers creepily- Your eyes are beautiful.**

 **Draco: SHE OWNS NOTHING ENJOY GO GO GO**

 **Me: -still staring creepily at him- And...?**

 **Draco: -scoots his chair away- -mumbles- Review.**

 **Me: Thank you, we are done here.**

 **Draco: -bolts from the room-**

"Line up." Flint said. We did what we were told. We weren't going inside until he saw that we could knock a person out of the air. He paced up and down the line of Slytherins.

"Last game..was absolutely, positively, horrifically _terrible."_ We all look up at him in shock. we won last game by 548 points. _"Terrible"_ would be the last word I would use. I _did_ catch the snitch. I'm the seeker, and I seeked. He must be talking about the rest of the team, because I sure as hell did a great job.

"Especially _you,_ Malfoy."

"Excuse me sir, but I caught the snitch."

"And I laid your mother." He put his face uncomfortably too close to mine. " _i. don't. care."_

I sneered at him. I wasn't surprised about my mother, she was involved in the Death Eater slave trade, so I wasn't really surprised that she laid him. For fuck's sake _he_ laid his own mother. It wasn't weird. It was perfectly natural for Death Eaters to take advantage of women. Like Bellatrix.. I shook my head. No, I wasn't angry that he slept with my mom. I was angry that he didn't care.

"Wait till my fathe-"

"Wait till your father hears what, Malfoy?" getting to close to my face, again.

I quickly look down at my feet. "Nothing, sir."

"Very well then." He said, smirking triumphantly, we begin with loops.

We all groaned.

 **Was it good? I hope so.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **IAOT**


	3. The Letter

**Me: Come on, do it, for me?**  
 **Draco: -exasperated- You're a lunatic.**  
 **Me: -smiles- Thanks, DO IT!**  
 **Draco: ... Do I have to?**  
 **Me: -taps foot impatiently-**  
 **Draco: -disappointed- Read and Review...**  
 **Me: Very well.**

 **Draco: -makes a move to go toward the door- Me: Nah ah ah, you're staying.**

 **Draco: -groans-**  
-

I groan. My muscles were KILLING me. Not only that, but Flint was being _extra_ hard on him. Damn him and his instinct to snap back.

"Hey, Draco." Someone whispered behind me.

I whip around, hand on my wand instinctively. It was just a first year Slytherin.

"Who are you and what do you _want."_

She shakily handed me an envelope and shrunk back instantly when I touched it. I flipped the envelope over to open it and stared at was before my eyes.

"Shit." I murmured.

I quickly glance up. The first year was already gone, and no one was surrounding me. I chase after the first year.

"H-HEY! YOU!" I yelled after the first year.

She turned around with genuine fear on her face.

"What do you want Mr. Malfoy?" She squeaked.

I caught my breath before I said, "Where'd you get this?"

She frowned for a second. She shrugged slightly, "It floated in from the window."

"Where were you?"

"Library, sir."

"Did you see what was on the back?"

"No, sir, I just brought you the letter."

I nod and stare at her.

"You sure?"

She nods, unsure why I was asking.

"Alright, um.. thanks."

She nodded and scrambled off. I look at the letter again. The Dark Mark stared just as icily back.

I slowly opened the letter.

 **Draco: Can I leave now?**

 **Me: -sighs- FINEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Draco: -moves toward the door-**

 **Me: WAIT.**

 **Draco: What.**

 **Me: Say it...**

 **Draco: -snarls- Read and review..**

 **Me: NOW, you can leave.**

 **Draco: -runs-**


	4. Small Annoucement: Please Read

- **sigh- Well, I'll admit. I don't want to continue this story for the sole reason that I'm getting no reviews. I put time and effort to get a response. I want to improve! I would really appreciate it if y'all would review. Update at three reviews!**


End file.
